stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
177: Clip
Clip, A.K.A. Experiment 177, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to eat Uburnium, the most powerful and economical fuel source in the universe, and drive prices through the roof. Unfortunately for Jumba, in the language he was using, the word used for "Uburnium" was the same word used for "hair". Consequently, Clip eats hair and, if left unchecked, grows larger with all that she consumes. Her one true place is as a hairdresser at the Kokaua beauty salon. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. When Clip was originally activated/created, she ate Jumba's hair before being dehydrated. However, in Jumba's native language, the word "Uburnium" closely resembles the word for "hair", so 177 eats hair instead of Uburnium. She was part of the "rebellion" in "Checkers". Appearance Clip is a small yellow hairball-like experiment with a pink bow, large dark blue eyes, a thin mouth and long, sharp scissor-like claws. Special Abilities Clip can use her sharp claws to safely cut off all of a victim's hair in seconds, which she will then eat. She has the ability to roll into a ball, like Stitch, and glide. Clip converts the hair she eats into her own, which causes her to grow slightly with each feast. She also has the talent to envision the most fitting haircut for any organism, as well as cut and style it. Clip was shown to have the ability to fly in a fashion similar to levitating, and she displayed to have the strength to hold up an 11-year-old girl. Weaknesses Chemicals in certain shampoos and hair conditioning products, especially in hair lotions used "for taming wild and unruly hair", can restore Clip to her normal size, as well as "tame" her. Stitch! Clip made an appearance in a later episode of the Stitch! anime along with Shrink (001), Squeak (110), Nosox (204), and Retro (210). It is shown that Clip has the ability of flight, though this may have been misinterpreted as Clip dashing for hair in the original series. Gallery ScreenCapture 01.02.13 20-25-14.jpg|Clip's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h02m56s101.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h34m19s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h03m32s87.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h34m29s187.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h34m52s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h04m02s249.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h58m54s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h04m12s65.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h58m19s149.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h59m41s210.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h33m53s75.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h37m00s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h06m27s181.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h33m33s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h01m03s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h00m37s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h00m18s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h00m04s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-19h21m05s212.png screenCapture 25.01.13 21-08-59.jpg|Clip's creation vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m51s229.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m13s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m26s229.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m58s67.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-12h23m17s30.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h37m14s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h37m57s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m47s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m54s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m30s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h59m28s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m18s118.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h38m56s10.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h39m03s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h39m18s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m09s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h57m59s219.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h43m12s60.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h43m54s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h57m47s28.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h46m01s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h42m54s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h46m12s49.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h46m24s153.png screenCapture 31.01.13 17-30-25.jpg|So long vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h48m58s162.png|Big Clip vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h50m26s33.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h47m42s53.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h47m47s250.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h47m57s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m40s203.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m53s61.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m59s112.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h48m19s236.png screenCapture 31.01.13 17-54-06.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m05s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h52m10s39.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h52m34s33.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m21s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m31s82.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m49s226.png screenCapture 31.01.13 17-52-44.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h54m19s64.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h55m19s52.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h55m33s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h55m47s142.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m24s4.png screenCapture 31.01.13 17-56-09.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-51-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-77.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-50-07.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-50-29.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-50-42.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-51-14.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-51-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h45m39s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h45m48s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h45m57s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h46m09s154.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h01m10s148.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h24m34s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h59m19s207.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h09m50s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h59m59s23.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h10m12s21.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h10m18s93.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h54m21s162.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h10m31s199.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h57m52s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m43s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m31s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h23m06s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h01m47s184.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m16s137.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h07m05s212.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h11m27s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-29-17.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m21s117.png screenCapture 08.02.13 13-23-27.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-25-20.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-26-24.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-26-49.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 0-52-47.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-18.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-50.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-32-41.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-33-03.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-35-17.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 0-55-03.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-36-26.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-37-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-38-37.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-40-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-41-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-42-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-22-54.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-24-00.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-26-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-27-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-39-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-51-05.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-42-23.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-43-36.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-55-24.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-07-11.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-09-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-11-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-12-07.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-13-53.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-19-06.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-15-13.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-33-59.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-34-34.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-34-54.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-10.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-43.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-37-07.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-28.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-55.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-38-45.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-40-20.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-01.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-25.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-45.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-42-05.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-52-14.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-53-01.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-53-25.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-54-26.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-55-01.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-55-28.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-56-43.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-57-01.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-57-51.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-58-50.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-59-46.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-00-06.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-15-50.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-16-16.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-22.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-30.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-19-37.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-20-25.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-09.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-36.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-22-33.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-12.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-38.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-37.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-38.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-08.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-17.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-32-23.jpg panes30.jpg Trivia *It is unknown why Clip pursued Gantu while she was a giant hairball, considering the fact that Gantu had no hair on him. *Clip's pod color is white. *Clip is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 177 Primary function: Uburnium eater. From a language wrong, now eats hair and becomes bigger with every bite". Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Flying Experiments